


Bathtime

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Little Yoshiko, Mommy Riko, Spooning, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Mommy Riko gives her little baby a bath after a tiring day.





	Bathtime

Yoshiko and Riko had just got back home from the park, Riko took Yoshiko to the park for a playdate with their friend You, both of them got very dirty and muddy, and when Riko checked Yoshiko's diaper on their way home it was very wet and smelly.

"What about a nice bath so you can get clean and ready for naptime sweetie?" Riko closed the door and smiled at Yoshiko.

"Yesh mama Riri! I want!" Yoshiko giggled and asked for Riko to pick her up with grabby hands.

Riko picked her up and went to the bathroom, she sat Yoshiko on the toilet while she turned on the water for the bathub, making sure it was warm. 

"Be good so mommy can undress you okay?" Riko tugged on Yoshiko's dress, hoping she's behave. Yoshiko put her arms up so Riko could get the dress off of her, then she unhooked her bra leaving her only on diapers.

"Mommy! Baby wet a lot today!" Yoshiko giggled looking at her full diaper, the kitty pattern it had changed its colors to alert it was full. "Kitty is orange now!"

"I see. You drank a lot of water and you also had that big milkshake right?" Riko recalled as she undid the diaper tapes and opened it. It was very stinky and Yoshiko groaned when she felt the smell.

"Eww! Yocchan stinky..." 

"But not for long~" Riko giggled at Yoshiko's reaction to it and then discarded the dirty diaper. She picked her little up and set her inside the bathub, it was already pretty full so she turned off the water.

Yoshiko flailed her arms around, splashing some water on Riko's face.

"Hey! Calm down you fussy girl, you shouldn't play like that.." Riko got Yoshiko's bath toys that were near the tub and put them inside. She had a boat, a rubber duck and a rubber shark.

Yoshiko instantly grabbed the shark and hugged it until it made a squeaky sound. "Mr. Shark is happy!!" Yoshiko smiled and giggle as she cuddled her toy, she made sure to pick up the duck and give it some love aswell, only letting go of it when it made a really loud squeak.

Riko tenderly smiled as she watched her little sunshine play with her cute bath toys, she loved to watch such pure and adorable scenes involving her baby Yoshiko. She honestly prefered this over the sexual part of ABDL, just seeing her little happy was enough for her. Yoshiko was the cutest when she was deep in littlespace because she was very docile.

"Mama! Wosh!!! Baby smelly!!!" Yoshiko let go of her toys and splashed some water on Riko to make her pay attention instead of daydreaming.

"Oh! Sorry sweetie, mommy will take care of you ok?" Riko pat Yoshiko's hair and then she got some soap and applied it to a bath sponge, then she started to gently scrub Yoshiko's back.

Yoshiko stayed calm and quiet while Riko washed her whole body, but she giggled a little when Riko washed her armpits and her tummy, these were Yoshiko's weak spots for tickling. When they finished, Riko turned on the water again to get the bubbles off of Yoshiko.

"You're being such a good girl today!" Riko kissed Yoshiko's forehead.

"Yesh! It because Yocchan love mama!" Yoshiko had a very genuine and heartwarming smile, which got Riko to smile too.

"Aww~ Now turn around, i'll wash your pretty soft hair." Riko ran her fingers through Yoshiko's hair while she chose a shampoo. Yoshiko's hair would smell like creamy sweet strawberries today. Riko applied the shampoo to her hair and started to gently wash it, careful not to be too rough and hurt her scalp. Yoshiko was enjoying it a lot, it was so calming for her she even yawned.

"We'll nap once you're clean ok baby?" Riko poked Yoshiko's cheek to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Yoshiko nodded in return. Riko quickly finished washing Yoshiko's hair and then got her a towel, she picked up her little girl and sat her on the toilet again while she dried her with the towel.

Riko picked her up and hurried to the nursery, Yoshiko hasn't gone potty for quite a long time so it's better she gets her on diapers as soon as possible to avoid any accidents. She sat her on the changing table and went to their closet to pick a very thick diaper since it's naptime. While Riko looked around for a thick diaper pack, she could hear sobbing.

It was Yoshiko, she had incontinence so she couldn't know when she would pee, so she wet herself and the changing table. Yoshiko felt guilty about it since mommy just bathed her, she had her little hands covering her face and she was blushing.

Riko saw it and ran staight to her baby.

"Aww Yocchan don't cry.. I know you didn't mean it ok? Mommy will yet everything clean and we'll get you on a diapy." Riko hugged Yoshiko, not caring that getting too close would stain her skirt. Yoshiko hugged back and her sobbing stopped. She cuddled her cheek against her mommy's and got a kiss on the cheek from her.

"T-Thanks mommy... Yocchan happy!" Yoshiko flailed her arms and giggled. Riko was already cleaning the pee with a washcloth, she had wiped up everything on the changing table and what leaked down Yoshiko's butt.

Riko left again and came back with the diaper, it had a kitty sticker and a paw pattern. Riko also brought Yoshiko's favorite binky and gave it to her to suck on. Yoshiko laid down and Riko put the paci on her mouth so she would keep quiet and calm while she was being changed.

Riko wiped the pee from her baby's princess parts and powdered her, then taped the diaper, it was very thick and fluffy and looked so adorable on her little girl! 

Riko got a cute long sleeved pajama onesie for her, it was pink and had a picture of an angel kitty, and 'little angel' written in cursive. 

"Litle angel!!!" Yoshiko giggled and pointed at the picture on the onesie.

"That's you sunshine~" Riko smiled and left again to put the stuff back on its place, but shen she came back with a hair dryer and a brush.

"You can't sleep with your hair wet or else you'll get sick ok? I know you don't like the noise but mommy will make it fast." Riko calmly told Yoshiko, she usually ran away from the nursery when Riko turned on the hair dryer.

"O-Okay.. Can baby hug mommy while bad noise happen?" Yoshiko blushed.

"If it'll make you feel better!" Riko pat her little's head again before turning on the dryer, Yoshiko instantly clung to her and closed her eyes, trying to keep calm while on her mommy's embrace and also with the help of her binky.

Riko was quick with her job, drying and brushing Yoshiko's hair at the same time. She heard a few whines when she brushed over a tangled part of her hair but Yoshiko never let go of her to run away. Next thing she knows is the noise is over and her hair is warm and soft.

"See~ I told you it wouldn't take long." Riko finally had a free hand so she cuddled Yoshiko back.

"Uwaa! Mommy so smart and good! I wuv mommy!" Yoshiko hugged tighter and smiled.

"Mommy wuvs her little Yocchan too." Riko let go of the hug and ran her fingers through Yoshiko's hair, it was soft and silky.

"Do you want mommy to help you with your bun?" 

"No.. Baby likes it like this too!" Yoshiko played with her hair aswell, she yawned while feeling how soft it was and what a good job Riko had done.

"Okay~ Now before we nap you need to have your milk ok? I bet you're hungry after the long way home and the bath." Riko picked her little up and they both went to the kitchen, Riko was smart and practical so she already had milk she done this morning on the microwave, she started to heat it up and bounced Yoshiko around on her lap while waiting for it to be done.

The microwave finally beeped and Yoshiko was still all giggly from the bouncing. 

"Funny mommy!! Yocchan like!" 

Riko giggled too but she needed to taste the milk, so she did. It was warm and sweet enough for Yoshiko. It was also her favorite, strawberry milk!

"Pink milk!! Give Yocchan give Yocchan!" Yoshiko made grabby hands when she saw her bottle. She had gotten very talkative and just before nap time.. Riko hoped the milk would calm her down again.

Riko gave the bottle to Yoshiko and took her to her bedroom, Yoshiko wouldn't be sleeping on the crib today. She put Yoshiko on her bed and the blanket over her, and also brought her fox stuffie in case she wanted it.

Yoshiko quickly finished her milk while Riko had a 5-minute shower and changed into a clean outfit. When she stepped back into the bedroom Yoshiko had put the empty bottle on her nightstand and was sleepily rubbing her eyes with her paci on.

"Aww, you want to nap?" Riko turned off the lights but left a nightlight on for Yoshiko.

"Y-Yush.. Nap mommy.." Yoshiko laid down and cuddled her stuffie, then Riko laid down by her side and cuddled her as her big spoon. Riko smooched the back of her little's neck and held tight onto her.

"Good night Yocchan, mommy loves you so much." She could hear Yoshiko's cute giggle after she talked to her, eventually both of them fell asleep while cuddling.


End file.
